Undertaker's Wish
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Undertaker punya keinginan? Hei, siapapun berhak mempunyai keinginan kan! Begitu pula Undertaker. Tapi kira-kira apa keinginan Undertaker sampai dia merasa perlu untuk memintanya pada Yuko? He can get what he wants easily, right! Apa lagi yang ia inginkan?


**_Undertaker's wish_**

 ** _Summary : Undertaker punya keinginan? Hei, siapapun berhak mempunyai keinginan kan?! Begitu pula Undertaker. Tapi kira-kira apa keinginan Undertaker sampai dia merasa perlu untuk memintanya pada Yuko? He can get what he wants easily, right?! Apa lagi yang ia inginkan?_**

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot and Dennis Watson :)

 ** _Author's Note :_** Special thanks to **Signy Siv Svitlana** atas inspirasi pairing ini :) Kalimat _Italic_ adalah suara hati/pikiran dari Yuko dan Undertaker. Settingnya sekitar tahun 80-90an di London. Enjoy reading Minna-san :)

* * *

Pagi itu Undertaker memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di teras kecil yang terletak di lantai tiga tokonya yang berada kawasan Soho. Terasnya cukup lebar untuk menaruh sebuah meja bundar berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari dari kayu yang dikelilingi empat kursi lipat dengan sandaran yang terlihat cukup nyaman. Biasanya Undertaker lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di teras atap tokonya itu saat malam hari. Saat kehidupan malam London mulai menggeliat. Tapi pagi itu cukup cerah dan dia sedang menganggur, jadi tak ada salahnya menikmati pemandangan kota London dipagi hari dari atas.

" _Good morning Mr. Undertaker_ " seru Dennis Watson, anak bungsu keluarga Watson yang masih berusia enam tahun sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dari teras atap rumahnya yang berada di sebelah toko Undertaker. Ibunya yang kala itu tengah menyiram beberapa pot bunga kecil yang tersusun rapi di rak besi tak jauh dari Dennis hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan pada Undertaker kemudian memperingatkan anaknya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan pagar pembatas agar anak itu tidak terjatuh.

" _Morning, Dennis_ " balas Undertaker yang saat itu sedang menikmati English Breakfast tea favoritnya. Undertaker tetap memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada manusia favoritnya di blok itu, meskipun Dennis tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Yah, walaupun Dennis tidak semanis Earl yang satu itu" batinnya. Jaman sudah berubah, manusia pun berubah. Banyak yang meninggal, banyak pula yang lahir. Siklus kehidupan terus berputar, manusia yang satu menggantikan manusia yang lain. Kini hanya dia dan 'sejenisnya' yang masih bertahan sampai sekarang, atau mungkin sampai 1000 tahun mendatang.

Sejujurnya, terkadang Undertaker merasa lelah dengan kehidupannya dan entah kenapa melihat senyum dan tawa Dennis Watson atau anak-anak lain yang sering berkunjung ke toko mainan Phantomhive di ujung blok membuat dirinya merasa rileks. Entah apa yang sedang merasuki Undertaker sampai dia menyeringai lebar seperti itu, seolah menemukan sebuah kesenangan baru.

" _I have to call her_. Hihihi" gumam Undertaker pelan sambil terkekeh. Dia pun lantas membereskan perangkat tehnya, bergegas meninggalkan teras atap menuju kedalam tokonya.

"Moshi-moshi" terdengar suara wanita yang sedikit mengantuk diujung telepon, kemudian wanita itu bersendawa pelan dan meminta maaf.

"Hei, hei, wanita terhormat tidak boleh bersendawa seperti itu. Hihihi" Undertaker terdengar ketus tapi tetap tidak menyembunyikan tawa anehnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pemerhati hal-hal kolot seperti itu, Ousan?" balas wanita diujung telepon. Undertaker tertawa kecil. Dia selalu senang mendengar wanita itu memanggilnya Ousan. _Rupanya dia juga merindukanku. Hihihi_

"Sejak kau menjadi sangat keras kepala, Witch" Undertaker membalasnya dengan menggunakan panggilan 'sayang'nya pada wanita itu.

"Sudah hentikan Undertaker. Aku sedang malas berdebat. Ada perlu apa meneleponku?" tanya Yuko Ichihara tanpa basa-basi. Berbeda dengan Undertaker yang hobi bertele-tele (begitu Yuko menyebutnya) Yuko lebih senang membicarakan sesuatu hal langsung ke pokok permasalahannya, terlebih lagi kalau sedang berbicara dengan ex-Grim Reaper aneh macam Undertaker. Kepalanya bisa meledak bila harus mengikuti permainan psikologi pria tua berambut silver itu. Yuko jadi merasa sedikit kasian kepada para pelanggan Undertaker yang harus mengalami ujian mental seperti itu.

"Wah~ tampaknya kau sedang badmood. Lagi dapet yaa?!" muka Yuko bersemu pink saat Undertaker mengatakannya. _Kok dia bisa tau sih?!_ Bahkan hanya berbicara dengan Undertaker melalui telepon, Yuko bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. _Kenapa dia harus menelepon pada saat seperti ini sih?!_

"Hei~~~ kenapa kau diam saja? Sedang memikirkanku yaa? Hihihi" Undertaker menggoda Yuko disertai tawa aneh khasnya yang sukses membuat penyihir itu merinding seketika. Suara Undertaker yang karismatik dan walaupun creepy, tapi selalu diselingi desahan napasnya disetiap kalimat membuat suara Undertaker terdengar sangat seksi ditelinga Yuko.

Undertaker tidak pernah berbicara panjang lebar. Dia hanya bicara seperlunya atau sesukanya, entahlah mana yang lebih tepat. Yang jelas, tidak semua orang bisa memahami perkataannya. Dia senang mempermainkan orang-orang dengan melempar kalimat-kalimat seperti teka-teki. Kalau kau cukup sabar dan pintar, mungkin kau bisa mengerti maksud Undertaker. Kalau tidak, maka lebih baik kau menjauhinya demi kesehatan hati dan pikiranmu.

"Siapa yang memikirkanmu?! Jangan kegeeran yaa!" bantah Yuko tapi wajahnya makin memerah. _Damn Ousan! Kenapa dia selalu bisa membuatku_ _seperti ini sih?_ Yuko menggigit bibirnya. Undertaker malah tertawa mendengar suara Yuko yang seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan berbuat salah tapi berusaha mengelak. _Entah kenapa wanita ini selalu membuatku tertarik._

Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat Yuko sedang mengunjungi kerabatnya di London. Undertaker langsung mengenalinya sebagai penyihir. _Hei, kota London tidak sepenuhnya dihuni manusia. Ada banyak jenis mahluk hidup yang tinggal di kota ini, salah satunya penyihir. Kaum penyihir malah lebih banyak berada di Inggris daripada di Jepang, tempat asal Yuko. Yah, kau tahu Merlin kan?!._ Undertaker masih menjadi _'fresh graduated grim reaper_ ' saat Merlin masih hidup, tapi dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana kakek tua itu beristirahat untuk selama-lamanya.

Kaum penyihir pada dasarnya adalah manusia, tapi mereka dianugerahi kekuatan khusus untuk meningkatkan kemampuan otaknya hingga 30% atau lebih. Sehingga mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal luar biasa yang tidak bisa dilakukan manusia normal. Dan karena senantiasa menggunakan otaknya, mereka hidup lebih lama dari manusia biasa. Bahkan ada yang bisa mencapai lima ratus tahun seperti Clow Reed.

Mereka bertemu di ferry yang melintas dibawah London Bridge. Saat itu Undertaker sedang ingin menikmati suasana malam kota London dari sungai Thames. Sebenarnya karena dia sedang kangen pada Earl yang satu itu beserta Demon Butlernya. Undertaker tidak begitu yakin, mana yang lebih ia rindukan, The Young Earl atau Demon Butlernya.

 ** _Flashback_**

Selayaknya manusia normal, Undertaker menaiki ferry yang kebetulan juga ditumpangi oleh Yuko. Keduanya pun bertemu dan langsung mengenali 'ketidakbiasaan' mereka. Saat itu Yuko mengenakan _long coat_ krem yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga lutut, dipadu dengan _boots_ beludru sintesis berwarna coklat muda yang membuat tubuhnya cukup hangat dari terpaan angin musim gugur.

Manik merahnya menyala terang dalam kombinasi wajah pucat dan rambut hitamnya. _Kupikir semua orang Asia bermata sipit seperti Lau, ternyata yang satu ini tidak_ begitulah kesan Undertaker pertama kali tentang Yuko. Wanita itu tersenyum saat Undertaker menghampiri kursinya dan meminta ijin untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Undertaker tetap memakai seragam favoritnya hanya saja ia menanggalkan topi panjangnya. Beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah mereka. Seorang wanita oriental yang menawan duduk bersama pria bersurai silver dengan wardrobe serba hitam. Aneh dan mencurigakan. Begitulah pendapat orang-orang yang menatap mereka. Tapi Undertaker dan Yuko tampak tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan itu.

Mantan shinigami itu bisa merasakan sedikit keraguan dan waswas dalam pandangan Yuko. _Akan susah menilai seseorang bila kau tidak bisa melihat matanya tahu!_ begitulah pikiran Yuko tentang Undertaker.

Tapi kemudian Yuko menjadi lebih rileks. Sungguh lucu bila dirinya takut pada orang asing. Dia sudah bukan gadis remaja lagi. Walau dia akui, pria berambut silver disebelahnya cukup menyeramkan. Yuko bisa merasakan aura kematian mengelilingi Undertaker. Manusia biasa mungkin akan menghindarinya dan sebisa mungkin tidak terlibat dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa Yuko merasa tertarik padanya.

Kemudian wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya lantas menyodorkannya pada Undertaker dan berkata,

"Bila kau punya suatu keinginan, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja" Undertaker cukup terkejut dengan sikap agresif Yuko. _Apakah wanita ini menawarkan_ _jasa 'itu'?_ Dia tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengambil kartu nama yang disodorkan Yuko.

"Your wish is my command. Yuko Ichihara." gumam Undertaker. _Wow kalimat promosi yang menarik._ Undertaker menyimpan kartu nama itu disaku kanan mantelnya.

"Kalau aku ingin kau temani sepanjang malam, apa kau bisa mengabulkannya?Hihihi" Undertaker tertawa creepy. Tapi Yuko sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi ngeri atau jijik.

"Kau tahu kan kalau jasaku bukan seperti itu" jawabnya singkat. _Yeah, terserah kau sajalah, Witch!_ Undertaker lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kirinya dan memberikannya pada Yuko, sebuah kartu nama bertuliskan Undertaker, lengkap dengan alamat dan nomer teleponnya.

"Kalau kau ingin pemakamanmu berbeda dari yang lain, kau tahu dimana bisa mendapatkannya, nona penyihir. Hihihi" setelah itu keduanya pun berpisah dan lumayan sering berhubungan lewat telepon untuk bertukar informasi tentang 'dunia kegelapan'.

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

Begitulah awal pertemuan Yuko dengan Undertaker. Pertemuan yang cukup normal bagi orang-orang 'tidak normal' seperti mereka tapi masing-masing tahu dengan siapa mereka berhadapan. Yuko sudah banyak mendengar tentang Grim Reaper. Di Jepang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Shinigami. Biarpun nama dan penampilan mereka berbeda, mereka sama-sama memiliki aura kematian yang sangat kuat yang akan membuat semua jiwa yang akan mati menjerit untuk meminta tambahan waktu untuk hidup.

Grim Reaper dan Shinigami adalah mahluk _immortal_ , sama dengan kematian itu sendiri. Walaupun Undertaker sudah pensiun dari pekerjaannya, dia tak lantas kehilangan keabadiannya dan masih terlihat awet muda. Entah sudah berapa lama Undertaker hidup, yang jelas jauh lebih lama darinya. Makanya Yuko sering meledeknya dengan sebutan Ousan. _Dia memang pria tua!_

"Sudah, sudah, jangan emosian gitu. Aku kan hanya asal menebak meski aku yakin seratus persen kalau tebakan benar. Hihihi" tawa creepy Undertaker mengenyahkan Yuko dari pikirannya sendiri. _Untuk apa aku memikirkan pria tua ini sih?!_ Yuko menghela napas,

"Cepat katakan urusanmu, Undertaker" ucapnya tanpa basa-basi, berusaha membuat diskusi itu cepat selesai. Percuma kalau tetap meladeni orang ini, bakal bikin emosi tingkat tinggi saja.

"Baiklah, tak perlu buru-buru seperti itu, Witch. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau aku punya satu keinginan, kau akan mengabulkannya kan?!"

Yuko mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Undertaker punya keinginan? Hei, siapapun berhak mempunyai keinginan kan?! Begitu juga Undertaker. Tapi kira-kira apa keinginan Undertaker sampai dia merasa perlu untuk memintanya pada Yuko? _He can get what he wants easily, right?!_ Apa lagi yang ia inginkan?

"Kau tahu peraturannya kan?! Kau harus membayar dengan sesuatu yang senilai dengan keinginanmu. Jangan pengennya modal dikit, tapi pendapatan gede. Bisnisku gak seperti itu" Yuko menjawab ketus. _Wanita ini benar-benar terdengar seperti Lau kalau sudah membicarakan bisnis._

"Hoi, hoi, jutek banget sih nona penyihir ini. Tentu saja aku tahu aturanmu, makanya aku menghubungimu. Hanya kau yang bisa mengabulkannya _after all_." _begini kali yaa kalau wanita lagi dapet, bawaannya emosi mulu._

"Yasudah cepat katakan, tuan Undertaker"

"Aku ingin punya anak" Undertaker berkata dengan serius, tanpa disertai tawa creepy-nya.

"Hah? Anak?" Yuko kaget seperti disambar petir saat Undertaker mengatakan kalo dia ingin punya anak. Beruntung ia gak tersedak sake yang sedang ia minum. Demi Clow yang berbaring tenang dalam kuburnya, apa yang membuat Undertaker mempunyai keinginan seaneh ini? Apa orang ini sudah gila? Tapi Undertaker memang sudah tak waras dari dulu. Apa orang ini sedang bercanda? Tapi Undertaker memang tak pernah serius kan.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu?"

"Jelas saja aku kaget, Ousan! Kau baru saja mengatakan padaku kalau kau ingin punya anak!" Yuko meradang.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?" Undertaker berkata dengan lugu. Yuko kemudian memikirkan keinginan Undertaker sekali lagi. Iya sih. Tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Setiap orang dewasa tentu punya keinginan yang sama seperti Undertaker. Menikah kemudian punya anak. Sungguh itu merupakan keinginan yang normal bagi…manusia normal! Tapi keinginan itu akan menjadi keinginan tidak normal bila meluncur dari mulut ex-grim reaper berpenampilan dan berkelakuan aneh seperti Undertaker!

"Tak ada yang salah sih. Hanya aneh saja menurutku. Kalau kau ingin punya anak, kau menikah saja dulu. Nanti kau juga akan punya anak. Kau tidak perlu bantuanku untuk hal semacam ini" nada suara Yuko menjadi lebih lembut. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena menganggap keinginan Undertaker itu aneh. Setiap orang kan berhak memiliki keinginannya masing-masing.

Yuko sudah berkecimpung dibidang 'wishes' dengan berbagai 'creatures' cukup lama. Harusnya dia bisa lebih mengerti keinginan Undertaker. Hanya saja, entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit memikirkan Undertaker yang kemungkinan besar akan segera menikah demi bisa memiliki anak secepatnya. _Ahh, kenapa aku ini? Dia kan bukan kekasihku!_

"Eee? Benarkah hanya sesederhana itu? Menikah kemudian punya anak?" lagi-lagi Undertaker berkata lugu, entah beneran polos atau memang sedang menggoda Yuko.

"Memang hanya sesederhana itu, Ousan. Tapi mungkin kau akan mengalami beberapa perubahan kalau kau punya anak. Kau tahu lah, seperti mahluk immortal lainnya. Kau mungkin akan kehilangan keabadianmu dan sebagian kekuatanmu. Itu konsekuensinya. Makanya jenismu biasanya tidak ada yang berpikiran kearah situ, karena bisa membuat kalian menjadi lemah" Yuko menekankan kata 'lemah' karena entah kenapa Yuko berharap Undertaker mengurungkan niatnya untuk punya anak.

" _I see_ " Undertaker tersenyum. Dia sudah paham dengan semua konsekuensinya bila ia menikah dan memiliki anak. Dia tidak lagi abadi karena setengah ruh kehidupannya akan berpindah ke anaknya. Anaknya juga tidak akan abadi. Intinya dia akan menjadi seperti manusia, yang mudah sakit dan akhirnya mati. Dan mungkin ia akan kehilangan sebagian atau bahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Dia akan lemah seperti manusia. Dia akan menjadi mahluk yang selama ini selalu jadi kelinci percobaannya. Hahahaha! Sungguh lucu! Undertaker tertawa getir. _Perkataan penyihir itu ada benarnya juga._

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau pernah memikirkan untuk punya anak, nona penyihir? Hihihi"

"Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" wajah Yuko sedikit memerah saat Undertaker menanyakan hal itu. _Dasar Ousan! Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal serumit ini padaku?_

"Aku hanya ingin dengar pendapatmu. Apa kau tidak ingin punya anak karena akan membuatmu lemah?" kali ini Undertaker tidak tertawa. Yuko merasa semakin terpojok karena Undertaker terdengar serius. Dia selalu sebal bila Ousan itu bersikap serius!

"Bukan begitu. Pada dasarnya aku hanya manusia biasa, aku memang lemah. Tapi bukan itu alasanku." Yuko terdengar sedih.

"Lantas?" Undertaker makin penasaran. Sejujurnya dia ingin mendengar pendapat Yuko pribadi tentang memiliki seorang anak.

"Aku merasa aku belum pantas memiliki anak karena aku belum bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Lantas bagaimana aku akan mengurus anakku nanti? Lagian aku kan hobi minum, Ousan~ Anakku pasti akan malu punya seorang ibu tukang minum seperti aku" _Baka! Kenapa aku malah mengatakan hal ini padanya sih? Aku kan jadi terdengar desperate._ Yuko merasa harga dirinya terluka.

"Makanya kurangi hobi yang merusak kesehatan seperti itu dong. Kau harus mencintai dirimu sendiri" kali ini Undertaker beneran terdengar seperti Ousan yang sedang menasehati anaknya. Tiba-tiba perasaan Yuko jadi tidak enak mendengar Undertaker mengatakan kata 'cinta'.

"Hahaha. Lucu rasanya mendengar hal itu dari seorang dewa kematian" Yuko meledek Undertaker, berusaha menyembunyikan kebahagiaan dihatinya.

"Mantan" sahut Undertaker tajam.

"Iya deh. Mantan dewa kematian" dan Yuko selalu bisa menyadari perubahan suasana hati dan nada bicara partnernya itu.

"Kau harus mengurangi kebiasaan minummu itu" Undertaker rupanya masih ingin berbincang dengan serius.

"Hei, Ousan~ sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian seperti ini padaku? _I'm not even your girlfriend or_ _something!"_ Yuko mulai sebal karena Undertaker mulai mengganggu privasi dan kesenangannya. _Ugh! Pertama, hal kolot seperti wanita terhormat atau apalah itu. Sekarang dia mulai berani menyuruhku mengurangi kebiasaanku meminum alcohol! Selanjutnya apa lagi?! Damn Ossan!_ tapi hati kecil Yuko merasa senang karena Undertaker perhatian padanya.

"Sejak aku memutuskan untuk memilihmu sebagai ibu dari anakku" Jedeeeeer! Kali ini Yuko beneran kesamber petir. Ups, engga kok. Hehehe. Botol sakenya langsung pecah karena tanpa sadar Yuko melepaskan genggamannya saking kagetnya dengan pernyataan Undertaker barusan.

 _A-ap-apa yang barusan dia bilang? Aku? menjadi ibu dari anaknya? anak Undertaker?_ Yuko menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras, berharap itu hanya angan-angannya saja. Bukan kenyataan, tapi…

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Yuko" Undertaker memanggil namanya. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan Undertaker karena dia selalu memanggil Yuko dengan sebutan witch. _Yeah, she's the witch. My beautiful witch, yang telah menyihirku dengan tatapan dan senyuman magisnya dibawah semarak sinar lampu London Bridge. Mahluk paling cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari my bizarre dolls, lebih misterius dari Sungai Thames dan lebih mendebarkan dari Menara London._

"Tu-tu-tunggu dulu Undertaker! Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Yuko setengah berharap Undertaker akan mengeluarkan tawa creepy khasnya dan berkata "Kena Kau!" tapi setengah dari dirinya berharap Undertaker benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya, mengajaknya menikah kemudian punya anak. Ugh! Yuko menjadi galau seketika. Pria itu benar-benar bisa membuat dunianya dan hatinya jungkir balik walau hanya lewat telepon! Kuso!

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?" Undertaker sepertinya belajar dengan baik kepada Dennis Watson bagaimana bersikap polos.

"Tu-tunggu! Bukan begitu! Tapi…" wajah Yuko merah padam sekarang, seperti orang yang terkena demam tinggi. Suhu tubuhnya juga meninggi diiringi perubahan suasana hatinya yang masih syok dengan pernyataan 'cinta' Undertaker. Siapa yang gak bakal syok coba?! Bahkan pembunuh bayaran seperti Seishirou Sakurazuka masih lebih masuk akal bila menyatakan cinta daripada Undertaker!

"Wah, ternyata kau juga ingin menikah denganku yaa?! Hihihi" _tuh kan nyebelin. Masih saja meledekku seperti ini._ Yuko rasanya ingin melempar wajah Undertaker dengan botol sakenya kemudian menghujaninya dengan ciuman. _Aarrgghh! Ada apa denganku? Mungkin_ _aku sudah ketularan penyakit gilanya_ _Undertaker!_ Yuko berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghelanya, melakukannya tiga kali berturut-turut.

"Undertaker~ _please listen to me~_ " suaranya sudah terdengar tenang dan lembut. Percuma menghadapi orang seperti Undertaker dalam keadaan hati dan pikiran yang labil, karena kau malah akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa nantinya. Jadi Yuko memilih tenang dan kalem menghadapi om-om kesepian yang satu ini(?)

" _Fine. I'm listening_ " untunglah Undertaker cukup pengertian. Apakah itu tandanya dia serius? Yuko tak ingin terlalu berharap. Segalanya tentang Undertaker itu abu-abu. Kau tidak bisa memastikan apa yang ia pikirkan atau apa yang akan ia lakukan, seperti kau tidak bisa melihat matanya.

"Menikah itu bukan hal yang sederhana. Terlebih bagi kita. Ada konsekuensi yang harus kita hadapi bila kita memutuskan menikah dan memiliki anak. Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu kan?!" Yuko seolah-olah sedang berbicara dengan anak berumur 10 tahun. Undertaker masih tidak membuka suara tapi Yuko bisa mendengar suara napasnya yang teratur dan yang ugh seksi. Yuko menggigit bibir.

"Jadi tolong kau renungkan lagi, Undertaker. Aku bukannya menolak tapi, ahhh, bagaimana yaa menjelaskannya, umm, aku rasa kau paham lah maksudku. Ah sudahlah, aku jadi tidak tahu berkata apa lagi. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti, Undertaker" Yuko ingin menangis saat mengatakannya _. Inikah yang namanya cinta? Eh? Aku jatuh cinta pada Undertaker? No way!_

"Baiklah" hanya itu jawaban dari Undertaker kemudian dia memutuskan teleponnya karena ada pelanggan yang datang ke tokonya. Biasanya Yuko tidak peduli bila Undertaker tiba-tiba memutuskan teleponnya tapi hari itu dia menangis.

TBC or END? :)

* * *

FF crossover lagi?! Hehehe. Ngaco dan sangat OOC apalagi Yuko :D beneran terinspirasi dari fic nya kak **Signy** karena Undertaker dan Yuko adalah karakter favorit saya :) feel free to critic or review. Thanks ^_^


End file.
